I don't want to be
by Drienne
Summary: Harry entame une nouvelle année à Poudlard ... Mais ses nouveaux sentiment pour une personne en particulier vont tout bouleverser ... HPxDM
1. Une nouvelle année

Fic qui était écrite au départ à 4 mains avec une pote, mais que j'ai finalement décidé de continuer seule. Au début, le style est pas génial, je sais ... mais bon, je pense que ça va s'améliorer.

Persos : pour les couples, on a HarryxDrago, RonxHermione, et sinon, les persos habituels de "Harry Potter" ...

Au fait, à chaque "------------------------------------------------" on change de mains ... c'est moi qui ai commencé à écrire.

------------------------------------------------------------

Harry ouvrit les yeux. Il regarda le plafond de sa petite chambre pendant un long moment, puis finalement rejeta les couvertures et se leva de son lit. Le jeune garçon alla ouvrir la fenêtre et respira l'air frais de la nuit. Tout tournait dans sa tête à une allure folle. Comment était-ce possible ? Il avait encore rêvé de lui. Depuis longtemps déjà, il hantait ses pensées, ses songes, ses cauchemars. Harry s'assit sur le rebord de la fenêtre et prit sa tête dans ses mains. Sa cicatrice lui brûlait le front, mais il l'ignora. Il avait un problème plus grave. Mais était-ce vraiment un problème ?

Il réfléchit longtemps, cette nuit là, mais au matin, il n'avait toujours pas trouvé de solution. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Il ne mangea pas, et son Oncle Vernon dut lui répéter deux fois de descendre sa valise. Il devait l'emmener à la gare et ne voulait pas perdre de temps. Aujourd'hui, c'était le jour de la rentrée.

------------------------------------------------------------

Chaque année ce jour-là était comme une délivrance pour Harry, mais cette année encore plus. Il allait le revoir... Enfin, il allait pouvoir comprendre ce qui se passait en lui. Il était pourtant sorti avec Cho, mais à présent... Perdu dans ses pensées il n'avait pas remarqué qu'il se trouvait déjà sur le quai 9 3/4, devant le train qui l'emmènerait vers son avenir. Il le repéra facilement. Une touffe blonde parmi tant de cheveux bruns. Son coeur s'emballa. Il se dirigea vers le train tout en prenant soin de passer devant lui. Ses grands yeux métalliques se posèrent sur Potter.

- Bah alors, Potter, t'as oublié tes potes les pauvres petits poils de carotte ?

- Et toi, bouse de dragon, comment va ton bouledogue ?

Une jeune fille s'avança.

- Redis ça un peu ! Vas-y si t'as le courage !

- Voyons Pansy, je suis à Gryffondor.

- Et de toutes façons le grand Potter ne craint rien... Pas même les détraqueurs.

Tous éclatèrent de rire et Harry partit, étrangement plus heureux qu'un moine.

------------------------------------------------------------

Harry posa sa valise sur la banquette du compartiment 21 et s'assit près de la fenêtre. Il regarda sur le quai Malefoy qui n'était pas encore monté dans un wagon. Il plaisantait gaiement avec Pansy Parkinson, et cette vision le troubla. Son regard croisa celui de Harry, et il cessa immédiatement de rire. Drago se sentit faiblir. Il détourna les yeux et baissa la tête. Il ne supporta pas le regard de son pire ennemi et se retourna vers Pansy.

- Viens, on monte dans le train.

Au grand étonnement de celle-ci, il la prit par la main et ses doigts entrelacèrent les siens. Elle le regarda avec des grands yeux et elle voulut dire quelque chose, mais il lui répéta :

- Viens !

Ils montèrent dans le même wagon que Harry, dans le compartiment 23. Drago se sentit perdu. Il s'installa près de la porte et ne dit rien pendant un long moment. Puis, finalement, il congédia Pansy.

- Laisse-moi.

Elle le regarda, et ne bougea pas.

- Va-t'en ! répéta-t-il.

Pansy continua de le regarder, les larmes aux yeux, puis sortit en claquant la porte.

------------------------------------------------------------

Assis sur la banquette de son compartiment Harry regardait dans le vide. Deux compartiments plus loin Drago était dans la même position. Le train s'ébranla et partit, rapidement le paysage défila sous les yeux perdus des deux jeunes hommes. Drago ferma les siens quelques instants, aussitôt cette image apparut face à lui. Le garçon brun s'éloignait d'eux, marchant vers le wagon, sa chemise à carreaux bougeait lentement au rythme du mouvement de ses hanches. Ces hanches qui ondulaient si gracieusement... Mais que disait-il ?! C'était Drago Malefoy qui était là, pas cette tapette de Weasley.

Le jeune homme se ressaisit. De plus, même Pansy trouvait que Potter n'était pas joli garçon. Quitte à être homo, autant qu'il se choisisse un beau garçon. Mais que disait-il, à quoi il pensait là ? Il était un Serpentard digne de ce nom et il allait cette année encore bénéficier des doigts experts de Pansy, les jours de grand froid... Il se leva et sorti du compartiment sur un coup de tête, rentra dans celui de Potter ou il était toujours seul et l'attrapa par le col de sa chemise à carreaux. Rapidement il lui donna un bon coup du droit et reparti sans plus d'explications, puis il parcourut le couloir à la recherche de Pansy. Il la trouva facilement au milieu du groupe habituel de Serpentard, ne leur accordant pas le moindre regard, il se dirigea automatiquement vers elle et l'embrassa langoureusement devant une assemblée surprise, Drago ne voulait jamais qu'on sache s'il était vraiment avec Pansy ou si elle ne faisait que s'occuper de lui lorsqu'il était en manque... Cette fois c'était officiel.

------------------------------------------------------------

Harry était encore sous le choc. Au moment même où il se disait qu'il irait bien chercher dans quel compartiment Drago se trouvait, celui-ci était entré. Mais sa réaction l'avait surpris. Pourquoi l'avait-il frappé ? Il sentit du sang couler sur ses lèvres et s'essuya la bouche. Il regardait hébété le sang sur sa main quand la porte s'ouvrit Hermione entra, suivie de Ron.

- Oh Harry, tu es là ! On t'a cherché ...

Hermione s'interrompit. Elle regardait la bouche ensanglantée de Harry.

- Mais, Harry, tu saigne ! s'écria Ron.

Harry le regarda, puis regarda Hermione.

- C'est Drago, réussi-t-il à articuler. Il m'a frappé.

Ron poussa un cri de rage.

- Je vais lui régler son compte, à cet enfoiré de mes deux !

Et il claqua violemment la porte. Hermione se retourna vers Harry, toujours assis. Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux et se pencha vers lui. Elle sortit un mouchoir de sa poche et prit le visage de son ami dans ses mains. Elle essuya doucement les lèvres du garçon. Puis, elle l'embrassa.

- Ca y est ! dit joyeusement Ron en ouvrant la porte. Je l'ai...

Son sourire s'effaça lorsqu'il vit ses deux amis si proches.

- Ron... commença Hermione.

Mais elle ne finit pas sa phrase. Le poing gauche de Ron vint s'abattre sur le visage de Harry, et il sortit en courant. La jeune fille le regarda partir, puis se lança à sa poursuite.

------------------------------------------------------------

Plus tard, Hermione revint s'excuser de sa conduite auprès de Harry. Celui-ci ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait ces derniers temps. Rien n'était normal. Tout d'abord jamais Malefoy n'était rentré véritablement en contact physique avec lui, même lors de ses meilleures remarques, sauf sur le terrain de Quidditch. En enfilant son uniforme, il remarqua que sa chemise était tachée de son sang. Peu de temps après le train s'arrêta.

- Oh, mon dieu ! Harry ! hurla Parvati, qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?

- Euh, disons que je me suis pris un poing dans la gueule.

- Et pas qu'un, ajouta Fred.

- Comment ça pas qu'un ?

- Bah, tu saigne de la lèvre à gauche, mais à droite tu as un énorme hématome.

- Qui t'a fait ça Harry ? demanda Georges.

- L'un c'est ton frère, l'autre c'est personne.

- Ron ? dirent-ils tous en coeur d'une voix étonnée.

Le repas se déroula dans une ambiance lourde, Ron lui lançait des regards noirs et Hermione ne savait où se mettre. La seule échappatoire de Harry était de regarder en face de lui... Là où, juste trois tables plus loin, se trouvait Malefoy.


	2. Comment ?

Voilà la suite !

Je suis contente que ça plaise !

C'est toujours à quatre mains (il faut que j'envoie tout ce qui a été ecrit pour l'instant, ensuite je continuerais seule) et c'est encore moi qui commence.

--

--

----------------------------------------------------------

Drago, l'arcade droite ensanglantée, regardait lui aussi droit devant lui. Il voulait à tout prix éviter les regards des autres Serpentards. La nouvelle avait vite circulé. Tout le monde était au courant qu'il sortait "officiellement" avec Pansy Parkinson. De nombreuses filles, de toutes les maisons, remarqua-t-il, avaient l'air de très mauvaise humeur. Personne ne lui avait demandé qui l'avait frappé, à son grand soulagement. Se faire frapper par un Weasley, pour lui, c'était la honte. Pansy n'avait pas prononcé un mot depuis qu'il l'avait embrassée. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait fait ça... Si. Il le savait. Mais il chassa cette pensée de son esprit. C'était impossible. Il repensa à Pansy. Elle embrassait très bien. Et pas que ça d'ailleurs. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle était moche ! Il se souvint qu'il était ensuite retourné dans son compartiment, seul. Et la, Ronald Weasley l'avait frappé.

Les élèves autour de lui se levaient. Drago, au lieu de les suivre, se dirigea vers l'infirmerie. Perdu dans ses pensées, il bouscula quelqu'un au moment où il arrivait devant la porte de l'infirmerie. Harry Potter le dévisagea, puis il lui assena un bon coup de poing dans la figure.

----------------------------------------------------------

Malefoy se frotta la mâchoire. Harry le regarda et parti lui tournant le dos. Frapper deux fois en une journée par deux loosers ... Malefoy allait en prendre pour son grade. Mais le second en valait la peine. Potter avait les mains d'une douceur rare. Drago repris son chemin vers l'infirmerie pensant déjà à sa vengeance.

Harry arriva à la salle commune fier de lui. Mais sa fierté retomba vite dès qu'il se rappela que Ron lui en voulait. Mais ce n'était pas sa faute si Hermione l'avait embrassé. De plus il était gêné car il n'éprouvait pas la même chose et allait devoir le lui dire. Soupirant et traînant les pieds à la vue de devoir parler avec Hermione et de dormir à côté de Ron. Il monta les escaliers et poussa la porte.

Il fut surpris au possible. Hermione était avec Ron sur le lit de celui-ci. Tous deux étaient collés l'un à l'autre. Harry ressortit les laissant en paix. Quelques minutes plus tard Hermione descendit les cheveux en bataille encore plus qu'à l'habitude.

- Oh Harry ! Je suis désolée pour tout à l'heure dans le train. Je sais pas ce que j'ai fais. Je ne sais vraiment pas ce qui m'a pris.

- Ça fais rien.

- Tu es sûr ? Je suis vraiment désolée, mais si tu as cru ... enfin, je veux dire que je ne te ... enfin ...

- Je sais. Ça ne fais rien. Moi non plus.

La jeune fille soupira de soulagement.

- J'ai tout expliqué à Ron. Il ne t'en veut plus. Je pense qu'il va s'excuser.

- Ouais, merci. Bonne nuit Hermione.

Il remonta rapidement le marches. Et parla avec Ron. Celui-ci explosa de rire lorsque Harry lui dit qu'il avait lui aussi frappé Malefoy. Les deux amis s'endormirent le sourire aux lèvres.

L'aube les réveilla pour leur premier jour de cours.

----------------------------------------------------------

Dans la grande salle, Harry prenait son petit déjeuner avec Ron. Ils observaient leur emploi du temps en plaisantant lorsque Hermione entra. Harry rougit légèrement dès qu'il la vit, mais il remarqua qu'il n'était pas le seul. Le visage de Ron avait pris une teinte rouge vive et il baissait la tête vers son assiette. Hermione sourit et alla s'installer en face de ses deux amis. Elle ne cessait de regarder Ron, et à chaque fois qu'il levait la tête vers elle, la jeune fille détournait le regard. Harry comprit bien vite.

- Je vais faire un tour dehors, dit-il avec un sourire. Allez, je vous laisse, les amoureux !

Il n'avait pas parlé très fort, mais tous les Gryffondor assis à la table tournèrent la tête vers eux en même temps. Harry marchait dans le grand hall en direction de la sortie. Il pensait déjà à ses cours. De neuf heures à dix heures, Cours de Potions avec … Serpentard. Il redoutait ce cours, mais à la fois il voulait déjà y être… Il descendit l'escalier de pierre qui menait dehors. Il s'arrêta sur la dernière marche et se demanda s'il n'allait pas faire demi-tour. Finalement, il n'avait pas très envie de se promener.

----------------------------------------------------------

Harry erra dans les couloirs attendant le début du cours.

- Tiens Harry, on t'a cherché partout, mais on ne t'a pas trouvé. T'étais où ?

- Me suis baladé dans les couloirs. Bon alors qu'est-ce qui ce passe ? Pourquoi tout le monde est dans cet état ?

- T'es pas au courant ? s'exclama Ron.

- De quoi ?

- Et bien Malefoy a enfin montré officiellement qu'il sortait avec Parkinson.

Harry sentit son coeur rater un battement.

- Harry ? Harry ? Ça va ?

- Euh ouais ... j'ai juste cru que j'avais oublié mon livre de potion, alors pour commencer l'année ça aurait été cool...

- C'est sur.

- Mr Weasley, je ne crois pas vous avoir donnez la parole, je ne me trompe ...

- Et merde, murmura Ron...

----------------------------------------------------------

Assis à la table des Gryffondors, Harry n'avait pas touché à son assiette. Il n'avait pas faim. Ron et Hermione avaient bien remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas. Ils s'inquiétaient pour lui.

- Non, ça va bien, je suis un peu fatigué, c'est tout, leur avaient-t-il affirmé.

Mais ils n'en avaient pas cru un mot. Et ils avaient raison. Le jeune homme n'allait pas bien. Et maintenant il savait pourquoi. Il savait pourquoi il avait si souvent rêvé de lui, il savait pourquoi il se sentait si gêné dès qu'il le croisait dans un couloir, dès qu'il le voyait …

Drago Malefoy regardait droit devant lui. Pourquoi avait-il embrassé Pansy Parkinson en plein milieu du Hall, devant tout le monde ? Que voulait-il prouver ? Il ne se comprenait plus lui-même … Son regard croisa celui de Potter, qui détourna les yeux, l'air furieux.

Harry prit peur. Il savait, maintenant. Il en était certain. Il ferma les yeux, se disant que c'était impossible, qu'il se trompait. Mais non. Harry Potter était amoureux de Drago Malefoy.

----------------------------------------------------------

Drago embrassait langoureusement Pansy lorsqu'il vit Potter passer devant eux. Sans savoir pourquoi il le fusilla du regard. Pansy s'accrochait à ses lèvres, alors que lui n'avait qu'une envie : fuir ses lèvres poisseuses et collantes. Il n'éprouvait plus du tout le même plaisir qu'avant à embrasser les jeunes filles qui lui couraient après. En fait, cela le répugnait plus qu'autre chose maintenant. Il savait bien pourquoi mais ne voulait pas se l'avouer. C'était impossible, Drago Malefoy ne pouvait pas... Ca ne pouvait pas être ça... Que dirait son père ? Sa famille ? Mais surtout pour quoi allait-il passer auprès de ses amis, et même pour toute l'école. Et quelle honte que d'être tomber fou pour celui-là. Encore un autre aurait passé, mais son ennemi juré...

Drago s'éloigna de Pansy avec violence et pris sa tête dans ses mains. Il repoussa Pansy lorsque celle-ci s'approcha de lui. La jeune fille fondit en larmes au moment ou elle comprit ce qui venait d'arriver. Il s'était encore servi d'elle. Et il la jetait, mais cette fois c'était en public, elle allait être la risée de l'école. Elle se jura de trouver qui était celle que Drago avait voulut rendre jalouse. Le jeune homme s'éloigna la laissant seule, pleurant devant tous les élèves. Il S'en voulut, mais pas tant que ça. Il s'en voulait surtout à lui-même. Comment pouvait-il aimer Harry Potter ?

----------------------------------------------------------


	3. Le début

Voilà le troisième chapitre ! Enfin, est-ce qu'on peut réellement appeler ça des chapitres ? C'est juste que j'ai essayé de découper en plusieurs parties ...

Là, ça commence vraiment entre eux deux ... enfin, j'en dis pas plus.

Je continue de poster l'histoire à quatre mains (en fait elle commence à dater, ça doit faire quand même 2 ou 3 ans qu'on a écrit ça !), et quand je n'aurais plus rien à mettre je continuerais toute seule. C'est moi qui commence ici aussi ! Et j'apporte des modifications par rapport à l'histoire de départ, parce que à certains moment ça va vraiment trop vite, donc je vais ajouter des passages, tout ça ... enfin bref. Je vais essayer d'améliorer quoi ...

On retrouve donc nos chers Harry et Drago pour la suite ...

--

--

------------------------------------------------

Harry Potter préférait de plus en plus être seul. Il supportait mal la compagnie de ses amis, qui ne cessaient de lui poser des questions. Et il y avait de quoi. Il ne prononçait presque plus un mot. Même à Ron, il ne parlait plus. Il s'approcha d'un balcon qui donnait sur le parc. Il s'accouda à la rambarde de pierre et regarda le soleil se coucher à l'horizon. Il n'y avait personne dehors.

Drago errait au hasard des couloirs. Il ne parlait plus beaucoup aux autres, et il aimait la solitude. Il croisa une fille de quatrième année qui le dévisagea. En temps normal, il lui aurait jeté un regard en coin avec un sourire espiègle, juste pour le plaisir de la voir rougir, mais il ne fit rien. Il continua de marcher. Il pensait aller sur le balcon du troisième étagre, celui d'où on pouvait voir tout le parc, et les couchers de soleil étaient si beaux à Poudlard.

Harry sentit une présence derrière lui. Il se retourna.

- Malefoy …

- Potter … répondit celui-ci.

------------------------------------------------

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, Potter ? Fallait que tu viennes squatter mon domaine...

Harry observa quelques instants Drago. Celui-ci n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Potter avait planté ses lèvres sur les siennes ... mais rapidement, il se recula, penaud. Ses yeux étaient tristes et semblaint attendre une punition. Pour toute réponse, le jeune Serpentard le plaqua contre la balustrade et l'embrassa avec passion. Drago passa ses bras autour des épaules du brun, le maintenant contre lui dans une tendre étreinte, qu'Harry scella en glissant ses bras autour de la taille du jeune homme. Le temps n'avait plus d'importance pour les deux garçons. Les lèvres du Serpantard se pressèrent avec plus de force sur contre les siennes, comme s'il voulait en forcer l'accès. Harry entrouvrit les lèvres et leurs langues entrèrent en contact, se découvrant l'une l'autre, jouant et dansant fiêvreusement. Ils se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre, chacun sentant les battements de coeur précipités de l'autre ...

Tout à coup, comme s'ils se rendaient compte de leur acte, chacun repoussa l'autre.

- Malefoy ... Qu'est-ce que ...

- Ah ... Potter ... Tu ...

Ils se dévisagèrent comme s'ils se voyaient pour la première fois, puis soudainement les deux garçons s'enfuirent en courant chacun vers son dortoir.

Malefoy s'allongea sur son lit, pensif, tout en observant le plafond. Il était à la fois horrifié par ce qu'il venait de faire, mais se sentait comme libéré. Jamais il n'aurait cru faire ça... Il se leva et partit prendre douche froide. Il se sentait trembler d'ardeur.

Harry aimait à sentir l'eau couler sur sa tête, mettant ainsi ses cheveux en arrière, laissant l'eau ruisseler sur son visage. Il préférait par-dessus tout l'eau chaude. Elle lui réchauffait le corps. Son esprit bouillonnait, rempli d'images étranges... paisibles, et agréable. Il se souvenait du contact des lèvres de Malefoy. Il explosa de rire à ce souvenir.

Hermione et Ron, assis sur lit de celui-ci se regardèrent, entendant leur ami rire dans la salle d'eau, heureux de constater qu'il reprenait goût à la vie.

------------------------------------------------

Hermione s'était levée tôt ce matin. Elle avait voulu réviser pour un contrôle de l'après-midi, mais finalement préféra se promener dans le parc. La fin de la semaine approchait ; l'air se rafraîchissait, mais cela la mettait de bonne humeur. Elle aimait beaucoup l'automne. Elle traversa le grand Hall et descendit rapidement les marches de pierre. La jeune fille se dit qu'elle en profiterait pour envoyer à ses parents la lettre qu'elle leur avait écrite. Elle se dirigea vers la volière. Mais en entrant, elle bouscula quelqu'un qui sortait. Elle regarda le garçon que se trouvait en face d'elle et sentit son cœur chavirer. Si seulement … Oh, pour une fois qu'ils étaient vraiment seuls tous les deux, elle n'allait pas s'en priver …Elle saisit Ron par les épaules, et, l'attirant à elle, l'embrassa avec fougue. Pendant ce long, très long moment, le monde sembla s'évaporer. Ils étaient tous les deux, ensemble, et rien ne pourrait les séparer.

La porte de la volière s'ouvrit à la volée. Et Seamus regarda Hermione, horrifié.

------------------------------------------------

Hermione tourna la tête vers le jeune homme. On aurait dit qu'il allait s'évanouir. Un hibou lui laissa tomber une fiente sur l'épaule sans que celui-ci réagisse. Il partit en claquant la porte et en hurlant des mots inentendables pour une jeune fille de son âge. Ron la regarda avec passion et éclata de rire. La jeune fille le dévisagea avec rigueur et lui mit une gifle et partit aussi vite qu'un courant d'air.

Elle courut dans tous les couloirs du château. Elle attrapa Seamus dès qu'elle le vit et lui donna un doux baiser sur la joue avant de lui murmurer qu'elle était désolée mais qu'elle aimait Ron et qu'il devait s'effacer...

- Mais je t'ai aimé... Tu aurais du venir... avant que je ne change.

------------------------------------------------

Pansy descendit avec fureur l'un des nombreux escaliers du bâtiment. Elle était en rage. Elle avait tout compris ! Cette trainée ... Elle la tuerait ! Elle arriva dans le couloir qui menait vers la salle commune des Gryffondors. La jeune fille s'arrêta. Bien sûr ... A cette heure de la journée, il n'y avait personne … Mais le tableau de la grosse dame bougea. Et elle en sortit, elle, cette horrible fille qui avait brisé ses rêves.

- Granger ! hurla Pansy.

Hermione la dévisagea. Elle n'avait pas l'air de comprendre. Elle regarda autour d'elle. Malheureusement le couloir était vide. Cela l'inquiéta, même si elle savait bien se défendre toute seule.

- Quoi, moi ? répondit-elle.

- C'est de ta faute ! Je suis sûre que c'est de ta faute ! cria Pansy, au bord des larmes. Tout ça, c'est à cause de toi !

- Mais, de quoi tu parles ?

Hermione ne comprenait pas. Il avait sûrement du se passer quelque chose. Entre elle et Drago … Et Pansy croyait…

- Il ne vient plus me voir … Il ne me parle plus … Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? C'est à cause de toi que Drago ne veut plus être avec moi !

Pansy éclata en sanglots. Elle avait l'air si triste, si pitoyable …

- Non, Pansy, ce n'est pas moi, dit simplement Hermione. Je sais ce que tu veux dire. Mais ce n'est pas moi.

Pansy Parkinson la dévisagea. Hermione avait eu l'air si honnête en prononçant ces paroles. Elle ne pouvait pas avoir menti. Des larmes continuaient de couler à flot sur ses joues. Ce n'était pas Granger … Ça ne pouvait pas être elle … Mais qui, alors ? Elle la regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Je suis désolée, Granger, dit-elle d'une petite voix. Mais il est ce que j'aime le plus au monde. Et si je le perdais … j'en mourrais …

------------------------------------------------

Hermione se dirigea vers la Grande Salle. Elle était sûre de les trouver là. Et elle n'avait pas eu tort, Ron et Harry étaient bien là, assis à discuter. La jeune fille s'avança légèrement tendue de savoir la réaction de Ron. Celui-ci n'avait pas l'air de lui en vouloir. Le mot laissé sur son lit avait fait son petit effet. Celui-ci l'embrassa avec tendresse. Immédiatement s'ensuivirent les commentaires désagréables des Serpentards. La jeune fille prit son courage à deux mains et alla parler à Drago Malefoy sous les yeux ébahis de Ron et Harry.

- Ecoute, Malefoy. A cause de toi je suis obligée de supporter des Serpentards en pleurs devant moi. Alors tu vas expliquer bien gentiment à Pansy ce qui c'est passé ok ?

- Comme si j'allais t'obéir, Granger.

La jeune fille le prit par le col et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Oui, je le crois...

Herione retourna à sa place dans le silence le plus total. Avant la fin du repas, Drago quitta la Grande Salle. Harry s'éclipsa discrètement à sa suite. Il fallait qu'il ait une petite conversation avec un certain blondinet...

------------------------------------------------

--

Voilà pour l'instant !

J'ai en particulier développé la scène du premier baiser qui était vraiment trop courte à mon goût ... huhu ... bon, elle est toujours trop courte je trouve ... et deux ou trois autres trucs dans l'ensemble. Voilà voilà !


End file.
